Becoming Anna
by Crack4sure
Summary: My take on Becoming Jane but with Rogue and Remy as Jane and Thomas. Can one great love change the future? For Anna the love affair of a lifetime leaves a lasting impression on her forever? Becoming Jane, Romy.


My take on Becoming Jane but with Rogue and Remy as Jane and Thomas. Can one great love change the future? For Anna the love affair of a lifetime leaves a lasting impression on her forever? Becoming Jane, Romy. Okay so lets be nice here eh. It may not be my first stry but no need to get catty about the details. So i misspell a lot of thing. I understand that so don't tell me. **Do tell me what you think**. If no on e likes it I think I will just save myself the pain and stop.

Anna sat with her quill in hand, idly chewing at the end of it as she sat in the parlor of her modest country home. She sat at the desk near the window as the quietness of the un-begun day and the slowly rising sun seeped into her home. The warm tones of the wood were rubbed smooth after years of love. She sat looking out the window, the clear panes of glass with a light layer of dew from the fresh morning. She looked off into the trees about the vast land beginning to cast spiderwebs of shadows on the dirt ground. She then glanced back down at her half filled piece of paper.

"Propriety, propriety..", she mumbled to herself unable to think of how to finish the sentence.

She sat down at the old piano in the parlor. Her hands slowly skimmed over the black and white keys as gears in her head turned to try and finish her piece of writing. She began to play a slow melodic tune that was quite fitting of the morning in which the only beings awake to hear it were Anna and the various woodland creatures that in habited the country side in which she lived. She shut her eyes and continued to play the soft calming tune. The light from the window danced on her hands and caresses her lovely features. Her long wavy hair was messily tied to one side of her head and hung over her shoulder. Her pale features seemed to glow in the wake of the early morning. Her ruby stained lips murmured silently to her self.

Suddenly her delicate fingers stopped playing the tune they had so easily produced. Her vibrant green eyes, that had been shrouded in thick lashes, whipped open. Her tall slender frame clothed in a floor length cotton night gown jumped up off the piano only to grab the previously abandoned quill and paper. She sat back in the window that faced the great outdoors and furiously wrote down what her mind had taken minutes to workout. All that could be seen on her paper were almost illegible scribbles being furiously jotted down with her ink and quill.

She then stopped and held up her piece of paper. Anna gently blew on it to help the ink dry. She reread her final sentence. The dark ink contrasted greatly with the off white paper, her once half empty piece of paper was now filled to the end with loopy cursive that was surely only legible to the writer.He red lips curled up into a devilish grin as she put her hand to her cheek and rested her head on it. She put her paper and quill back on the sill of the window where she had been sitting and stood up. She spun herself around letting her messy auburn hair and nightgown twirl with her. The old floorboards, worn completely smooth, beneath her gently moaning and creeking with each passing twirl.

Anna then sat herself back down on the piano. Her grin now almost stupidly plastered on her face looked down at the keys. She then smiled again letting her perfect pearl white teeth shine in the morning sun. Her hands once again hovered above the old key now yellow-ish and pealing. And with that last smile she begin to loudly pound out a tune fitting for a war march. The loud and almost harsh tune contrasted greatly with the lovely picturesque morning.

As the first few bars of her loud war-like song resonated through her modes two story home it began to wake the inhabitants. At the sound of the music Anna's sister Tessa sprung out of her room. Her dark hair flew about her in her haste to understand where the offending noise was being ommitted form. As she walked out into the hallway she almost ran into her betrothed Lucas Bishop.

Both smiled slightly embarrassed. Tessa pale features took on a slight pink hue greatly contrasting her dark hair. Lucas smiled at this as he gave her a once over. Her black hair was hapazardly tied behind her head and what he knew was a lovely figure was swamped in a floor length gown. As Lucas took in Tessa, she began to do the same thing. She first stared lovingly into at his dark skin and nice muscular form . He was also shrouded in a cotton night gown.

After having been caught staring, Tessa immediately jumped back into her room and slammed the door behind her. She stood with her back to the door breath a little more heavily as she smiled. Having heard the comotion Tessa and Anna's cousing Elizabeth entered the hall to see a smiling yet alone Lucas. He absently walked back to his room with the silly smirk on his face. Having no idea what was going on except her dear cousin Anna was playing her beloved piano way to early in the morning walked back to her room. Her purple sawying with her as she walked.

At the same time as Tessa and Lucas's incounter, Anna's mother shot up in bed her her white hair forming a halo around her head from the force of throwing her upper body up.

"ANNAAAAAA!", she screamed out at the house that provided her with no answers. She flopped herself back down in the bed which caused it to creak even more. She turned her weary eyes to the now half awake husband of hers that lay next to her.

"It's not funny, that girl needs a husband', she huffed at her husbands dismissive tone. He just turned his thick haired head towards his dark skinned goddess of a wife.

"Is it too much for her to look for someone as perfect as her father", he smiled down at his wife. She looked up at him with an inquisitive eye.

"In all my 40 years Mr. Austen I have yet to find perfection", she playfully threw at her husband. He laughed at her comment and pushed himself thourgh the various white blankets in their small modest room.

"Well the morning is young", he threw himself on top of his wife.

"Now Mr. Austen", she exclaimed in an annoyed manner, yet put up little of a fight.

Now that the household had been throughly woken up Anna ceased to play. He sat there happy that the had begun. With her papers in one hand she walked up the stairs to her room. She smiled the whole way. The day had begun, and it looked to turn out well.

So? Good, bad? Do tell, do explain. Well that's all for now. I have to watch the movie again to see exactly what happens. Well toodle e oo.


End file.
